Freedom and friends
by black medusia
Summary: cheesy name but its all i got azula discovering her true self and no being crazy and evil only slightly demented and falling in love with a certain captain as well as making friends and learning to trust don't worry Azula. you will live a life of freedom and love. Luffy xAzula i think.
1. Chapter 1

**i have been inspired to do a this cross over by the amazing person writing pirate Azula of the straw hats i don't remember the author name because i felt such a sense of inspiration. so thank you whoever wrote that story it is an awesome idea and inspired this one as well.**

**okay so i'm going to start at the beginning of the one piece for a warning. i'll try to fast for those who want to see element users clash (Ace-we love you)**

**i know people seem to give up on crossovers and this is my first one so please show mercy and i'm sorry this intro is so long but i put it in bold so automatically you could've assumed to skip it.**

* * *

**_Intro:_  
**

_Deep in the dungeons of the volcano prison (made it up) located in the darkest corners of the fire nation laid Azula on the cold dirty stone floor shackles tightly laid against her wrist, angles and even her neck. _

_Azula was glaring at the dark red steel doors that kept her locked away into a prison she has come to hate._

_"its your own fault" a voice stated from her left . _

_she whirled in that direction nearly strangling herself from the force she applied upon the shackles that bound her in a nearly unmovable state._

_"Who said that?!" she demanded to the thin air that surrounded her ._

_"i did" a voice that held no body replied as a ghostly image of herself appeared. Azula was shocked at what she saw. it was her but at the same time not. this person held no anger in her eyes only shame._

_'Who, what are you" Azula managed to get out after quickly recovering from the shock._

_"Me?, while i am your conscience. not that i have been any use to you considering you have blocked me out until you went mad"_

_"i am not mad"_

_"if you could see and fight for yourself and not for the dreams that corrupted man you call a father then you could be free of this prison but you continue to follow a man who has caused you nothing but harm" _

_"you know nothing"_

_"I am your conscience, i know everything you do , the only difference is that i am smarter and cannot manifest a human body but only a hallucination in front of you" _

_"what should i do" Azula finally got out as she began to see the light._

_"See the world for your self"_

_"it's a lil too late for that" Azula bit out bitterly as ghost before he began to fade away"_

_"it is never too late" the ghost muttered as she faded away from sight and suddenly Azula's body began to glow a golden color._

_"What is happening" fear and shock clear in Azula's _

_"relax Azula,"Her conscience muttered "the gods have agreed to give you another chance but not in this world."_

_"What? what do you mean. i don't understand what is happening" Azula began to shout as she began worry about her health even though she was sure she would die in the shackles that have suddenly became transparent. _

_"I am transporting you to another world. live for yourself . now be free and make friends._

_"Friends how can i trust aren't trustworthy._

_"Make friends with your heart not your fury. those who will fight for you and with you. live a life of freedom . in the world where everything is hectic is a world that will suit you well."_

_"But"_

_"No buts Azula, this time you will have freedom and become the person you were meant to be. _

_"I"_

_"i'm sorry but the conversation is over goodbye my master i will always be with you even when you can't hear me. which you probably won't normal conscience don't talk."_

_"Ahh" Azula screamed as she began falling in a dimension without light where would she land. it has been so long since she has felt fear but that is exactly what Azula is feeling now._

_"Goodbye world, i am better off without you" was her last thoughts as she faded off into nothingness before entering the world of One piece._

* * *

...

...

...

Azula was rudely awoken by falling through a roof and landing on a giant sack of flour she looked around and saw that there were two boys in what appears to be a storage room staring at her in shock.

```_STARE_...stare..._STARE_```

"who the hell are you" the one wearing a straw hat asked her.

"How rude" she turned her nose up at them before she started brushing the flour off of her. the pink haired one tried to help her while asking her if she was alright but she just glared his way. she was aggravating at being found by these two boys in a weakened state and not only that but she was covered in flour.

"Wow apples" the voice was an excited one and came from the boy in a straw hat. she turned and watched him eat. As he was eating she was studying him he looked to be boy around her age and he was scrawny probably a weakling she thought before continuing her observation while he talked to pink haired boy whose name was apparently Coby.

he had black hair and a scar under his left. his eye color is a common brown and his skin was a tan skin color similar to those in the fire bending nation. he was slightly tall she had to was at least three inches taller than her but then again her appearance has probably changed with this new world. which made her curious how did she look now. hopefully her hair was no longer uneven and ugly like she had made ii in a lapse of anger.

'So who are you" came the voice of the straw hat boy. she was zoning out and unintentionally(**sorry i can't spell and spell check isn't helping me figure it out**) avoiding the conversation that they have started.

"Excuse me" she questioned him with a shocked look as she came out of her daze.

"I asked who you are, what were doing" he questioned her

"Oh, im sorry-" why was she apologizing" "i was in a daze my name is Azula"

"Cool Name it fits you with that eye color of yours" the straw hat said "my name is monkey D Luffy"

eye color are my eyes blue now? how strange a fire bender with water bender eyes.

"And my name is Coby" the midget said and Azula kept herself from rolling her eyes. she knew that already.

"A pleasure" she and held her hand out to Luffy out of reflex from her experience in the court of the fire nation.

he stared at it before asking"What are you doing?"

she stared "It is a way of saying high from where I'm from"

"Oh you're not from the east blue" he asked with a great interest showing in his eyes.

"I'm not from this world " she commented not caring what he thought.

luffy gained stars in his eyes.

"Sugoi , really? you have to join my crew. that would be awesome." Luffy demanded of the girl .

"Crew?" she questioned him as she sat up.

"Yes, i am aiming to be a great pirate captain so i need an awesome crew. come on what d'ya say."

"fine" Azula said thinking it was the reason the fate's sent her to this spot. maybe traveling with this guy will help her discover her true self.

"Awesome my first crew mate" Azula smiled at his over excitement. it was definitely entertaining.

"So Coby are you a pirate or a passenger Luffy decided to continue his conversation with the pink haired guy and Azula decided to listen this time ho knows maybe she would learn more about this world she was thrown into.

The pink haired boy got a lost look in his eye as he told of a pathetic story where he was forced into submission by this alvida lady. Azula could have laughed at him but when her newly made captain spoke up her heart clenched

"are you stupid"

he spoke gently as if consoling a friend of someone he didn't even know. how could some one be so kind to some one they didn't even know.

"gee thanks for your honesty" The pink hair boy wallowed in self-pity.

'If you hate it then leave" Luffy continued after Coby spoke.

he denied what Luffy said with a fearful look and a weariness of his capture.

her captain suddenly started laughing at him and she stared at him

"you're a moron and a coward. i hate people like you"and with that he continued to laugh and Azula couldn't but laugh along with him at the look in Coby's eyes.

Suddenly Coby started agreeing with her Captain. Hers?. well anyway he all of a sudden talked about the dreams of becoming a marine whatever that was and as he continued his blathering Azula figured out that the marines were law enforcers and the she gained while becoming a pirate.

"So Luffy why did you set sail onto the sea"Coby asked Luffy and Azula was eager to hear his reply and had to stifle a laugh at the reaction Coby held when her captain said he was going to become king of the pirates whatever that was.

Coby had already learned that Luffy was pirate but to look for the one piece he was frozen and the only sound that escaped his thought was a "yah" that sounded rather wimpy.

Suddenly Coby jumped up and started exlaining the pirate age and the importance of one piece which was exactly what Azula needed to know but when he said Luffy could never reach his dreams she felt like burning him. but Luffy stopped him by bonking him on the head.

"Ouch, why did you hit me?" whined the pink haired boy.

"Cuz i felt like it" was her captains response she could definitely like this guy he had a gut and did things his own way. he was free and freedom was what she wanted so if she traveled with him then she would sure to be free of her fathers curse.

As Coby started to explain why he was use to being hit . Azula couldn't control the thought of how weak and pathetic the boy was. if he wanted to be a strong marine he should grow a back bone.

"it's not that if i can"Her captains reply caught her attention and when he finished his sentence "I'm doing this because i want to. i decided long ago that i would be king of the pirates. if i have to die fighting for that then i die"

Azula froze before finally smiling a real nice smile and not a sadistic one she was use to. she chose the right pirate, if that's his attitude in life then surly he must be stronger than he looks and she could barely wait to find out. This Monkey D Luffy was the key to her freedom and shall she lose her key she shall lose that freedom as well. she wasn't going to let that happen she would follow this man and help him achieve his dreams as if they were her own.

"alright, now that i'm full i'm going to get us a boat. come on Azula" Luffy said as he started walking to the stairs that led out of the room they were in. she stood up and walked right by his side and looked at his face. he should be the type of friend the conscience was talking about right?

"Say Azula" Her captain spoke to her"Do you think they'll give us a boat or are we going to steal it instead"

"I guess it depends on how nice they are"she said looking up at her captain. why was she so short in this world.

:Could i do something like that" Azula paused as her captain looked back and inspired the blonde hair boy to follow his dreams. Azula stared before jumping back as dust, dirt, and plywood began to fall. she hid behind her captain so unlike her-and a manly voice called out to the pink hair boy who was shaking in fear.

"who is that you plan on catching Coby?! Do believe this twig will help you? well, Answer me!" the boy was shivering and shaking in fear as Azula stopped ating afraid and coughed before standing beside her captain and glaring at IT.

IT glared back at her and her captain.

The fat and colorful it said that they couldn't be a zoro whatever that is before asking an absurd question.

"Coby, who is the most beautiful upon these seas" Azula scoffed at the poorly mistaken female it.

Coby started stuttering in fear and begging for time.

"Hey Coby, whose the fat lady" her captain asked bluntly as he pointed a finger at IT.

Azula burst out laughing as all those surrounding them dropped their jaws to the floor.

Suddenly "Fat Lady" tried to attack her captain. she jumped back against the wall as he jumped up then landing and grabbing both her and the white haired boy before jumping out of the closet and onto deck. then her captain started fighting the entire crew. she decided to sit back and see what the man she would be following could do. her mouth dropped in aww as he began stretching and suddenly the whole crew was beaten and she was strucked with the fascination that she was following a strong person who was definitely not weak.

"Suddenly the fat lady was back on target and started explaining Devil powers . which her captain had. she should be able to survie this world if she kept an open ear right but it was so different. even the way they where dressed speaking of which what was she wearing.

She looked down and saw a black tank top that she would normally wear as undergarments instead of casual wear and a pair of white pants that laid close to the skin and were cut to around mid thigh. a lot more revealing than what she was use to.. She was also wearing brown boots that were average size.

"Ahhahahahha" Azula looked up once again she was off guard in unknown territory. so unlike her. and her aptain was laughing at something that was said while she was day dreaming.

"Well said Coby" suddenly her captain was hit on the head with that damn iron club she jumped to her feet but stopped when he smiled.

"That won't work" he said in a sing song voice.

"Im Rubber. Gum gum pistol "and with that said her captain Luffy sent the fat hag flying into the blue sky and blue sea.

When he was finished Luffy demanded a ship for Coby but used it as if it was his own and they sailed off to the closest town.

Luffy offered to throw Coby to the marines but the little twat thought it was a bad idea and so did Azula but she didn't care what happened to a future enemy she only cared about her first real friend.

_Later that Day_

"We actually managed to get away" Coby said as he looked out to sea.

"Ahh what fun" she heard her captain said as she looked at her reflection in the water.

a new world means a new look i suppose she thought to herself as she looked in the water and saw that her eyes were now the same color of her blue fire bending style and her hair has turned white.

white the opposite of her other hair color(i know its brown but ...) .

"Oi what are you doing?" she turned to her captain and smiled a big smile (in this life she was going to smile alot more)

"Just checking to see if i got anymore flour on my face"

then Luffy and Coby started talking about the grandline and the words pirate graveyard caught Azula's attention maybe being free could be a lot of fun.

when Luffy asked about Zorro Coby looked scared and when Luffy said he was interested in him as a crew member Azula began to think of having more real friends .Mai and Ty Lee would be nothing but a bad memory compared to her new a greater life at the side of her pirate king.

* * *

**okay disclaimer i own neither avatar nor onepiece **

**please review and his is the longest chapter i have ever written 2800 words i normally only make it to a thousand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_alright here you go episode 2 part one_**

**_chapter 2:_**

Azula awoken from her nap by her captain stating how great today was and that the ocean was beautiful. to her it looked like the average day not real cloudy, warm but with a slight breeze. it was fairly nice and not horrible she supposed. apparently her captain was full of spirit and freedom. she hoped that this world would bring her freedom. she figured if she followed him she would find it eventually.

she was brought out of her self pity musings as she heard the pink haired wimp start talking to her captain about this zoro guy who was apparently a pirate hunter. hunter. he could be a danger to her only friend Azula's eyes narrowed. if this pirate hunter hurt her friend in any way possible. If this blood thirsty beast as the weakling called him hurt her captain in any way she would have to kill him. she would protect those she cared for with her life.

"Were here!" her captain shouted as they made it to land she stood up and stretched out as she stepped foot on land as the pink haired boy tied the boat and he captain Luffy shouted out into the open air,

"The marine base City" Marine base. the enemy surrounded them. Azula looked around and eyed everything insight. if the enemy attacked them she would be ready to fight back with full force of her blue flames.

wait.

did a new life mean she would have to start over. did she still have her fire bending ability?

she hoped so. that way she could help protect her only real friend in this world.

* * *

Azula was walking beside her captain as relaxed as someone on alert could possibly be. though with the annoying blubber coming out of the pink boy was quite a test for her patience. if this was the fire nation during her fathers rule. she would burn him to dust or electrocute the life out of him. she quickly shook her head as she started those thoughts again. she would not be bound by her father's chains again.

"well i haven't made my mind up yet" Azula looked at her captain."I've got to see if he's a good guy"

She let out a breath. she was sure her captain wouldn't let someone who could kill them easily join. He was Luffy and he was free and smart enough to get a strong crew of trust. after all not all prisoners are evil and not all law officials are good. Azula knew enough of life to see in color and not black and white.

"He's in prison because he is obviously not!" the pinkette screamed at her captain but srunk away from her glare as she made sure to get the message. DON'T MESS WITH **MY **CAPTAIN.

Azula stopped her glaring as her captain asked a question "Hey is that guy Zoro around here anywhere?"

everyone jumped back and Azula quirked an eyebrow and stifled a giggle at their frightful expressions because she had to admit it was fairly funny to see everyone so synchronized. maybe they practiced it a lot.

"Maybe we shouldn't say Zoro here" the smart reply to her captain came from the weaklings mouth.

* * *

"Lets head to the base and check it out. want to be a marine don't you" her captain started talking again after continuing to walk through town. Coby started muttering pathetic excused about being weak and yatta yatta that she really didn't care to know at the moment. But when he mentioned the name of the man in charge everyone repeated the funny trick that they did earlier. jumping back in fear.

She started giggling at that before her captain started laughing "shihihi this town is such a weird place." and she couldn't agree more with her captain.

Coby started to think of reasons and how it gave him a bad feeling.

"Maybe they did it for fun" was her captains idea.

"And how would that make any sense" was Coby's question to her captain.

"Makes plenty of sense to me" Azula replied out loud. "People are so weird" her captain laughed once again as they arrived in front of large iron doors with the name marine written and an odd symbol.

"This looks like the place"

her captain just looked u at the door and Coby was admiring i and getting it all touchy and started crying after saying "I've made it" and mumbling other pathetic words she had no use for.

"Suddenly her captain was hanging from the side of the gate and she jumped up there as well to help find the demon as Coby started yelling at them about something against the law and blah blah blah.

"Found him" Azula stated as her captain said "There he is"

he jumped down"

"I'm going to get closer come on Azula" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her closer to the pirate hunting demon she knew so little about. With the pinkette hot on their trails.

"Coby look" Luffy said as the boy climbed up to look at the green haired man tied to a wooden cross.

"If we untie him he can just walk away" Her captain stated and Coby stared at him with a shocked face.

"I could burn them off if you like" Azula offered with blue flames dancing in her left hand.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes as he stared at the blue fire.

"I'm a fire bender from my world" Azula said with mirth in her eyes. glad that she still had her abilities from the other world. she won't be useless to her captain.

"Your both nuts"Coby yelled at the two idiots.

"HUH" was Luffy's brilliant reply as they stared at the boy who was freaking out.

"He'll kill us all if we free him" Coby shouted.

i guess that makes sense Azula started to think before her captains wonderful reply.

"Don't worry i'm strong i an protect us and we also have Azula i'm sure she's a strong fighter"

Her captains words really touched her heart. she smiled at him

"Why are you staring at me' he asked her after a little while and she blushed and felt as if steam was coming out of her ears.

"N-no reason" she stuttered out. stutter. she never stutter. she really was becoming different but she didn't want to stutter. stutter meant you were unsure and she wasn't she was strong in this world she knew she was.

Coby fell to the floor and a mini soul was coming out of his mouth at the two senile in his opinion people.

"HEy you three" The green hair guy yelled at them as Coby came back u and tried to talk sense into them which was useless.

"You're an eyesore. get lost" he said harshly and she glared as the weakling freaked out and fell again. If he continued this he wouldn't live to long. how many head injuries could one person take. HE jumped back up and got closer to her captain and said that they wouldn't survive with a guy like that one their crew and suddenly stopped as a random girl appeared and sneaked over the fence as if she did it on a daily basis.

Coby started freaking out again but Azula got tired of it and knocked him down.

"OW' was his only reply until he asked why.

"You shouldn't freak out so much" she said as if it was obvious, "You could get a heart attack"

"Is that so" her captain asked

"i believe so" was her honest rely as Coby climbed back up and watched the girl.

"Oh no one likes a bully" Came a spoiled whiny voice as man in front of a couple of officers came into view.

then Weaklings voice said that he's with the marines and that now the girl would be safe. that was soon proven wrong as he stole food from the girl spat it out stepped on it and proceeded to tell some one to through the girl. Azula's widened as Her Captain jumped and stretched catching the girl and protecting her from harms way. he was truly an amazing person. unlike that Marine trash. Coby should hurry and give up his dreams if all marines are this vile.

"Thanks mister" the little girl said as Coby and Azula ran up and asked if they were alright. Azula picked up his hat and dusted off the dirt before handing it to him.

"Thanks Azula" he said as he stared at the marine base and began walking towards it with her following him.

"So i hear you're a bad guy"Luffy stated to the tied up man as Azula crossed her arms and observed his behavior.

"Are you even strong " her captain asked as he walked up 'I probably starve to death within three days"

"that's the difference between us i have more sirit then you could ever hope to have" he said with a cocky grin on his face.

"That's how i'm going to survive this whole ordeal. this i promise you" maybe he's not such a bad guy Azula thought as she and he captain headed off into town

"Wait hold on" Zoro called out to them.

"yeah?" was her captains response.

"could you hand me that" Zorro asked directing his eyes the muddy mess that once was rice ball.

"You really going to eat this, cuz its mainly a ball of mud" he captain said as he picked it up.

"Shut up and give it to me" at his harsh order Azula glared. why was everyone so mean to her poor captain.

Zoro thanked him and asked him to tell the girl that it was good before they left. Azula caught that her captain had a smile on his face.

green haired guy was going to join. she just knew it.

* * *

**alright a lill short but im tired of writting right now.**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**_alright here you go episode 2 part two_**

**_chapter 3:_**

_**previously:**_

"Wait hold on" Zoro called out to them.

"yeah?" was her captains response.

"could you hand me that" Zorro asked directing his eyes the muddy mess that once was rice ball.

"You really going to eat this, cuz its mainly a ball of mud" he captain said as he picked it up.

"Shut up and give it to me" at his harsh order Azula glared. why was everyone so mean to her poor captain.

Zoro thanked him and asked him to tell the girl that it was good before they left. Azula caught that her captain had a smile on his face.

green haired guy was going to join. she just knew it.

* * *

Azula followed Luffy into a family owned restrunt to tell the about the swordsman and riceballs.

"really" the little girl asked luffy with mirth shinning in her bright brown eyes.

"yep, Ate every last grain of rice there was"Luffy replied with a grin on his face.

"that great" she replied with the same cheerful voice she used earlier

"I wonder he rally is a bad guy?" Koby asked allowed.

"He's not" the little girl yelled as the pink haired boy before she went into a story of what happened and how the weak marines caught the notorious pirate hunter...

"and every sine then Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up" the little girl finished by burring her face in her hands as tears flew out of her eyes.

Azula turned up her nose at such a wretched human. even when she was satanic she would catch them fair and square.

"Coward" she mumered quietly as her captained consoled the poor girl before they were rudely interrupted y the foul creature once again. maybe her captain would let her turn him to ash. he more than deserved it.

"im bored out of my mind and ive been thinking of what i could do. i know, i could execute Zoro, mahahahaha" theweek coward was cut off by her captain springing to hit him in the face and knoking him to the wall he barely used any power at all despite his anger.

"Luffy ,No you can't hit him" The pink haired brat held her captain back

"he's scum"

"You actually hit me i'm ca-" he was cut off again as Azula quickly kicked him in the neck.

"Azula, don't attack marines" Koby tried to find her common sense but Azula ignored him.

"As if we care about your Daddy," Azula glared down at the man before switching it to Koby"And you, don't tell me what to do-your too weak for that"

"You'll care if he executes you for this" the whiny brat countered back to the two pirates in a rebuttal.

"Fight your own battles " Luffy yelled at the wimp.

"Luffystop trying to get on the marines bad side" the pink haired wannabe marine cried out to her captain but it was too late.

"i've made up my mind koby, zorro is going to join my crew. come on Azula the first mate needs to greet our swordsman.

"First mate?" she questioned her captain.

"Yeah you were the first to join the crew"

"but-'

"no buts captains i trust you" Luffy answered with a wide grin that Azula blush beat red against her white hair.

"wa-wait Luffy. let the swordsman be the first mate, i just want to be free and when i did have power it drove me crazy. just let me follow you. please?"

she begged her captain.

he stared at her before laughing at her.

"what" she snapped getting sick of being a fool.

"Sure, you'll be a cherished crew member.

* * *

When Azula and Luffy arrived zorro seemed to be in a daze before he finally relised that they were there.

"You two again"he said in a bored voice

"I'll untie you bu you have o promise to join my crew?'

"Your what?" he asked as if he misheard

"His crew- what? were you not listening Azula glared at him in a mocking matter because he knew he heard just misunderstood.

zoro glared back at her but Luffy put his hand in front of her before he continued.

"i run a pirate crew and i'm looking for people to join up"

'no way" was his automatic response" i'd never join up with a criminal-screw that idea"

"What wrong with being a pirate" Luffy asked and Azula was getting defensive. how dare he mock her beloved captain.

"Their despicable, id never join up with one" he said as if it was common sense

"Oh come on" her captain moked "Every body already knows you as a blood thirsty bounty hunter"

"people can say whatever they want about me but i have nothing to regret in my life" he smiled "I will make i through this challenge and after that i will accomplish what i want"

"Yeah- you do that but your still joining my crew" her captain finished with a grin.

Azula grinned "I loe your determination captain" she commented

"What?! you can't decide that on your own!' he yelled at he captain in shock.

"I hear your one of the best swordsman around?" her captain continued unfazed by zoro's outburst.

"Well i am but that hippo idiot took my swords away" he continued and fell for her captains trap or what she assumed he set up.

"Then i'll get it back for you" Luffy said

"what" he muttered in shock

"SO if you want your sword back your just going to have to join my crew"he finished with a smile and the declaration caused a giggle out of(she's going to fall for him soon) and another outburst out of Zoro.

"Azula you stay with Zoro" he ordered her.

"Wait, he's going to bust in their alone" Zoro muttered in shock and stared off after her captain.

he continued to stare before telling her captain he went the wrong way before luffy shocked him but stretching and going in the right direction

"Yep, " Azula muttered drawing the swordsman attention."he's special that way"

"But think nothing of it those pathetic weak marines have no chance against my strong wonderful captain" she finished with her nose pointed up as the thoughts of him saying he trusted her played over and over in an infinite loop ran in her mind.

"But why, i can wait another week?" he decided to question her.

"what are you talking about" she stared at him full of seriousness "you execution is in two days"

"What?" he asked out with wide eyes.

"Yeah Luffy punched the guy and he flew into a wall when we heard the cowards plan"

"He did that?" Zoro continued.

"I kicked him in the neck when the pink haired weasle held my captain back" she continued as stars flew into her eyes thinking about her captain.

'_oh luffy_' she thought 'y_ou are the most wonderful human on earth'_

_"_azula" she looked up and saw the pink haired brat coming their way.

"oh, hi pink haired weakling"

he froze and fell weak at her blunt and very hurtful response.

"so that's how you think of me" he whimpered as a blue ghost came out of his mouth.

"Oi that was little harsh" the swordsman commented.

"Sorry but the truth hurts and i forgot his name but i guess pink haired idiot would of been nicer?" she asked and koby began sobbing.

'_she's so cruel'_ bot zoro and koby thought in union.

"so why are you here Pinky" azula continued as she settled on a less but still hurtful nickname.

"i came to untie zoro so he can help luffy, he's the only one-"

"WHA!" Azula grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.

"what do you mean only, i am very capable of helping my captain you little sh*t , i can't believe so cruel" Azula began dry sobbing with her head tilted to the side.

_'your one to talk_' thought the two boys as the marines appeared out of now where

"End of the line" boomed the voice of a iron jaw madman with an ax for a hand Azula glared at him.

"For the crime of treason i senrtance you to deathn" he boomed out as guns were suddenly pointed at them azula tensed and got ready to attack. When the bullets came a man landed in front of her and protected her and the other two with a rubber body.

"Captain" she said with stars in her eyes.

"Luffy"Pinky whined

"what the hell are you? " Zoro questioned

"my names Monkey d Luffy and i'm going to be king of the pirates" he finished with a thumbs up.

Zoro wen on and on on how he didn't believe it until koby baked luffy up,

"yep," Azula said with a smile "Luffy will be the worlds best pirate"

"heres what i promised you but i ouldn't tell which one was yours

"i use all three sentori three sword style" he replied blankly.

"ooh fancy" azula muttered as she cast a blue flame wall shocking the marines even more.

luffy gave him an option of treason or death

"What are you the son of the devil, i really have no choice then untie me"

luffy cheered as azula turned the ropes to ash.

Zoro blocked off all the sword attacks that suddenly came and said that he would only travel for his ambition of becoming the world's best swordsman. with that the fight began but luffy's team easily won and when pink was held at gun point by coward azula sruck him down with lightning

"wow you can do that too, your awesome azula" she blushed at her captains praise of her powers and the group headed into town to celebrate their winning .

* * *

Azula stared wide eyed at her captain. how could any human hold such an abundance of food in their stomach she had no idea.

"so wheres the crew?" zoro asked luffy as he finished eating and began leaning back in the chair.

"we are! Me, Azula, and now you. by the way your the first mate. Azula doesn't want titles." Luffy explained with a smile on his face as zoro face palmed.

"are you serious" he asked incredulously and Luffy nodded his head vigorously.

"what wrong the three of us are pretty strong, right Azula?" Luffy asked

"Aye aye captain" Azula said as she looked at her captain.

"alright, alright. tell me you at least have a ship" zoro finally asked and Azula pointed at a rather small dingy.

"what did i get myseld into" zoro asked dejectedly as marines came in.

"we heard you were pirates" they began before going on on how they had to leave town.

"aren't you going with them" the marine asked pinky before finding out about the alva-it complication. but that was the last straw for Azula when the pathetic worm hit her captain.

"Bastard" she yelled at him as she kicked him in the side and the pirates(zoro Azula luffy) ran to the docks and headed off to the sea.

* * *

"you seem obsessed with this pirate king there behind it all?

"no reason, just a promise and this hat knows i all" Luffy ended by looking at his hat.

Azula smiled at him. her captain was something else.

no one but him could be the pirate king.

* * *

**a little rushed at the end but i want to get to more interesting parts and onepiece is a iceberg it just gets greater and greater as the episodes go by.**

**episode**** two part two and three complete**

**( i decided to go by memory instead of every single detail)**

**so if you like review if you dont tell me what im doing wrong i may use it or not depending **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four of Freedom And Friends**

**I tried for a fluffy chapter**

**well here goes**

**CHAPTER_FOUR:**

Zoro, Luffy, and Azula were sailing aimlessly threw the east blue when Luffy began to complain about food for the third time that day.

"Ne, senchou(i think that's right Translation captain) we wouldn't be out of food already if you hadn't ate it all" Zoro answered to his captain

Luffy just sighed and leaned over the edge of the boat and it wasn't long until Zoro passed out and only Azula and Luffy were conscience. Azula was playing with fire by holding up her pointed finger and tracing circles in the sky. a small thin blue flame followed her finger as she wasted time with such a simple and boring exercise.

ahh, this was the first time she has been bored with Luffy around.

"Luffy!" azula whined. Whined? she never whined in fact she even blushed from her embarrassing tone.

"Eh?" Luffy looked over to Azula,

"Whats Wrong" he asked her.

"I'm bored" she answered plainly as if it should be obvious to her captain.

"Shihihihi, not much to do on a tiny boat, we need a new one soon" her captain laughed and agreed with her boredom.

"A big one?" she questioned him with a smile on her face and mirth in her eyes.

"With an awesome pirate flag too" Luffy continued as he day dreamed about a boat.

Azula nodded before falling asleep, when were they going to reach their destination and what is their destination?

.

.

.

fantasizing with a brown eyed boy in a straw hat wearing a red vest and blue shorts

.

.

.

ah save me

.

.

.

hearing random noises

.

.

.

zoro zoro

.

.

.

continued screams

.

.

.

AZULA!

.

.

.

Wait a second. Azula jumped up scarring zoro a little bit as she looked up to see a bird flying away with her captain.

"oh no you don't" she whispered dangerously as she summoned blue flames to her feet and shot out to follow her captain.

dang that bird was fast.

she lost sight of her captain and looked back to see that zoro got lost as well.

"Damn" she muttered before shooting out stronger flames and finally seeing a island.

"here i come Luffy" she yelled out into thin air hoping that he was o the island.

* * *

.

.

.

"this is the wrong island" Azula yelled before hiding behind a stump from cannibal civilians hell bent on throwing her in a volcano.

no matter what world she wen to there were always psychos that scared .

'Mushi Muchi Cama kami go o lo"the villagers yelled at her in a foreign language she couldn't understand.

Gahh" she yelled as she threw blue flames at them before jumping off that islands and soaring to another one with less vegetation.

.

.

.

Can't(GASP)Go(GASP)Any(GASP)Further(GASP)

Azula said as she started to fall from her lack of energy dang it. all those imbeciles have tired her out.

THUD

"Azula" Both Luffy and Zoro said as she fell out of the sky and onto buggy's head and his hand that was about to stab Zoro just stopped ad fell to the ground from shock. Zoro noticed the the sound of the metal clanking on the ground. and got on guard as he realized that Buggy had a devil fruit as well as their captain.

Buggy noticed their glares and flew out from underneath Azula as he prepared his next attack.

Azula blinked before she jumped up and said. "Found you Captain"

"Is that all you have to say" The Orange haired girl yelled at her when she smirked and went next to the cage. Zoro just smirked.

"Zorro lets leave" luffy said and the two girls began to wonder how he planned o leave before zorro flipped the loaded captain to the opposing pirates and grabbed Luffy's cage before they all started running.

Azula blinked before she ran after them along with the orange haired girl. When they fially collapsed. Azula asked "Who the hell are you?" the orange haired girl.

"Her names Nami and she's our new navigator" Her captain stated.

"You don't look like much" Azula said critically

She let out an "uh" as her shoulders deflated before shouting at _her_ captain.

"I never joined your crew but here for getting us out of there" Nami said as she threw a key to Luffy but a dog that she hadn't noticed went and ate it.

Nami then flinched as she turned around.

"How dare you speak so dis-respectively to my captain"Azula growled out as her snow white haired floated into a demonic style with blue flames coating her body.

"Ehhh" Nami silently screeched before she hid behind the swordsman so she wouldn't be burnt.

"Oi don't hide behind" the swordman said as he was rudely pushed up,awoken out of nap, and put up as a human shield for the orange haired girl.

"Zoooooro" Azula drawled out angrily. he flinched back at the sight.

"Pleease move, i don't want to hurt my friend only the cowardly wench" a dark surrounded her making her flames look black.

"Shihihihi your funny Azula" Luffy said, completely oblivious to her dark aura.

Azula popped out of her darkness before going to ask is she could be of any help to her captain. she then tried to roast the dog when it took the key to Luffy's freedom. Nami and Zorro sweat dropped at her behavior before yelling at them to stop when luffy joined in and started to strangle the mutt.

"Hey you Kids" An old voice yelled at them. "Stop picking on poor Shu-Shu"

Her captain stopped to see an old froze as well ad looked at him with arrow eyes.

.

.

.

"you mean this mutt" Azula asked as the dog fur began to singe from her blue flames being so close.

"oi stop" Luffy told her as he became curious about the old man. Azula put her flames out and pouted, she wanted revenge and for what she didn't really know anymore. it was between the dog, Nami, and the oisan.

"who the hell are you?" Luffy asked the geezer.

"Me, well im the mayor of this town" Mayor answered.

"what town i don't see anyone here but ghost and pirates" Azula asked to get more information.

"that blasted pirate Buggy the clown_azula flinches at he word clown- is the cause of all this. he is destroying my town" he yelled out in rage before deflating and noticing Zoro's wound.

"that's a nasty wound you have there, ya need to go see a doctor?' it came out as more of a demand but zoro saw it as a question.

"Nah, i'll just sleep it off."

and that is how zoro decided to sleep in the mayors home and the mayor told Azula, nami, and luffy the tale of how buggy decided to terrorize his town. it was very short.

Suddenly nami and the mayor went off talking and left luffy and Azula all alone.

"so, how do you like our navigator?" Luffy asked Azula with a grin on his rubber face.

_i hate her guts_"Just fine, i hope we get along" Azula lied perfectly to her captain about her dislikes to the orange haired girl.

lying to a captain is a bad thing but she was doing it in favor of her captains opinion. so in her mind it was all A O K.

"Great, i want all my nakama to get along" he continue to grin even though a dark aura surrounded Azula as she thought about the orange haired girl.

"great" Azula said in a weak sarcastic voice.

"WHERE IS ZORO" an ugly cat man yelled at the two pirates who were sitting by a pet shop.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry i've been away a while but thanks for the reviews it really inspired me to continue this story further i hope you enjoy it

Chapter Five of Freedom and friends:

* * *

"Give Luffy the key" Azula said threatening to the dog as luffy and her tried to console it into giving them the key it swallowed before the mayor showed but after a little while a shadow appeared over them and Azula saw a giant pink and white lion with a man in a costume.

"That's a weird animal costume you have on" Luffy said to the guy.

"how rude this is manly hair" guy replied o the comment.

"Don't sass Luffy" Azula said with flames in her eyes.

"thats even weirder" luffy said not carrying about the person who threatened him.

"you shouldn't thik your safe just becuase your in a cage there isn't an animal that i beast tamer moiji can't tame" Azula stared at him with blank eyes .

_what kind of idiot is this_ she thought to herself as he tried to tame the demon mutt that ate the key to her captain's freedom of that wretched cage.

.

.

.

Azula couldn't hold it in anymore "What a redundant idiot" she cried as she bent over and laughed at the irony in the making or has it already been made.

Luffy joined her and they continued to laugh even after the idiot freed himself from shoshu's teeth.

after they calmed down (straw hat - from laughter, buggy- from pain and embarrassment) Moiji once again degraded her beloved Luffy by calling him a common thief and demanding information from HER captain. she really didn't care what it was about she was blinded by rage because he kept being rude to luffy. she didn't snap until he launched an attack by the lion did she react.

"how dare you attack Luffy?!" she screamed with her hair sparking with electricity and enormous blue flames shimmering in her hands.

he backed away quickly into a corner because of fear when Richi showed up and he thought that he wouldn't be beaten by a little girl.

so he attempted to attack but Richi refused because if the pet food store. when Azula noticed the trail of thought she remembered her captains compassion for the story that she didn't listen to about the dog and the food store. no way was she going to let this lion destroy something Luffy deemed as precious because Luffy in her mind was king and if you went against him well she had to put you in your place so she tried to protect the store but fire was a cause of destruction as was lightning so she used some of her martial arts skilled with controlled flames to protect the building.

In the end it was no use because just as she was going to block an attack with the mutt she hated at side when she was threw to the grounds and even more of the store got destroyed she manged to protect half of the store but because she was regulating her powers for lower amount of destruction she couldn't do much. she needed to get stronger so with a surprise attack of the situation plus the lion she ended up blacking out for a little bit and when she awoke she found the lion walking away from her so with a little bit of a struggle she managed to stand up and began running at her opponent only to see him get punched to the ground as his lion sailed away into the sky. she looked up and saw her captain.

_he's alright. _Azula thought with hidden glee as the smokey hearts she accidentally emitted began forming and circling around her head and light blush tinted her check she was about to call out to him when NAMI started cursing and yelling and threatening her captain she was also being held back by her captain as she got closer and heard what Nami was saying about pirates about how evil they were so she ran up to Nami and screamed in her face. "Arghaaa" once Nami was completely silenced Azula began to speak.

"Don't ever say that no oe can be grouped because of a decision everyone is different and don't assume LUffy to be that way he is a way better person then you'll ever be...remember that" the last part she whispered threateningly in Nami's ear so Luffy wouldn't think she was too harsh.

she turned her head to look at her captain and saw him consoling the dog that fought along side her when she got over there Luffy draped an arm around her shoulders making her sit down with him as handed Shoshou a box of dog food.

"Thanks Azula, thanks to you this dog still has half a store left." azula looked at the store shocked she was sure that the lion would of destroyed it after she passed out but it was still intact.

"it wouldn't be that if you hadn't came when you did" Azula said to her captain as she laid her head on his shoulder. she barely even noticed the conversation luffy was having with the brave little dog. she even said "bye"to the pooch as we walked into the half destroyed store with a box of dog feed in his mouth finding a spot to rest with hardly any shambles in place.

Luffy and her the stood up as he went to talk to Nami, ugh she had to go stupid navigator needs.

* * *

after a while Nami apologized to Luffy Azula stopped glaring at her and began to fawn over Luffy in an obvious to every one but Luffy kind of way until something the old man said caused luffy and nami to run in front of the old man for another story. Azula pouted at the outcome and was about to walk over to her captain when an explosion was launched over their heads and into a building. she didn't pay attention to the old mans blabber but her captains exclamation caused her to go digging in the rumble.

" Ah Zoro was sleeping in there"

both her and luffy looked around for him.

"Zoro are you still alive" Her captain screamed

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up" Zorro said drawing her and Luffy's attention onto him.

her captain laughed at the response and Azula lunged and gave him a hug, something she wasn't use to but hey he's part of the crew and the crew is family.

"i could have used a few more Z's and Azula can you let go seeing you being nice is scarier" Zoro commented.

Azula just laughed and skipped over to her captain happy that their crew, however small, was still alright.

"Alright you're alive" was Luffy's ecstatic expression as Azula made her way over to her captain only for that annoying geezer to cause yet another distraction.

the old man began talking about revenge and Luffy left her side when he talked about fighting the clown and then before any of them knew it he was off running and cussing at buggy the clown wherever he may is, if he wasn't stopped by the orange haired girl, nami.

"stop you can't defeat Buggy" Nami yelled at the old man foolishly in Azula's opinion _that's not going to stop him, a determined person never gives in easily._

"perhaps, but there are some fights that a man can't run from." Azula looked gloomy at him _i guess he never heard the saying live to fight another day. rule number one: never enter a fight without the confidence.  
_

_"_isn't that right?"the old mans dialouge continued causing Azula to tilt her head to the left.

"that's right old man" Her captain shouted joyfully to the damn fool.

"shut up don't egg him on Luffy" the ornge hair girl said casually to _her _captain.

"Actually," Azula started talking "It is a man's pride to fight for what he believes, you shouldn't stop him" Azula ended with a glare at the girl.

Both Zoro and Luffy smiled at this but Nami's frown deepened as she spoke to Azula.

"be quite you know it's dangerous for him to fight buggy the clown"

"true he does seem rather weak' but her words fell on deaf ears because the man escaped Nami's grip and ran away from them shouting

"i'm coming for you Buggy the clown."

"the Mayor was crying" Nami noticed.

"huh, really, i didn't notice" Luffy comented

"The fool" Azula added with a sincere voice and cold eyes.

"So cruel" Nami said with shock and fear.

"looks like the party's getting started" Zoro ignored Nami and Azula

"haha Sure does" Luffy agreed with Zoro.

"sounds like fun" Azula added to the group with a sadistic smirk on her pale face.

Nami staring at them as if _they _were the idiots.

"this is no time for laughing and you(points at Azula) don't smile like that it's creepy"

Azula rolled her eyes at Nami before her captain stood in front of her.

"Don't worry i really like that old man, i won't let him die." Azula smiled at Luffy _he really is a wonderful person_.

"well in that case" Zoro interrupted her train of thought

"your'e going to go too?You are wounded"Nami asked her first mate well, she can be rude to him, he's not her world like Luffy is.

"yeah so what, the wound to my pride is greater then the one i have in my side." Zoro said prroudly.

"Aww, Zoro i like you more now" Azula said with sparkles surrounded her face with a cheery disposition.

"Well, if we want to get to the grand line we better go steel that chart back." Luffy walked towards Nami and Azula went from, as TI LEE would say, a bright pretty pink aura to a stingy gray one.

Zoro jumped back and looked at his captain and back to the girl. then sighed and leaned against a wall.

"so are you going to join or what, come on" Luffy asked the orange haired witch.

"I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate..." Nami said and Azula had a gray tint to her skin with a blue flame engulfing her body with electric sparks shinning about.

"Eh?" Azula asked threatening to Nami and Nami began to shiver before putting on a fake smile and continuing...

"But i suppose we could team up for a common goal" Nami got out without stuttering and slapping Luffy's hand. she survived Azula for this go round but maybe she should be more careful around her and Luffy.

luffy just laughed and Azula smiled at her captain.

But when Azula blinked Luffy was gone and she was left with her first mate and the Nami watching luffy protect to old man from a floating severed hand. _how weird._


	6. Chapter 6

Story: freedom and friends

Chapter:Battle with buggy

Begins … NOW!

* * *

_"so are you going to join or what, come on" Luffy asked the orange haired witch._

_"I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate..." Nami said and Azula had a gray tint to her skin with a blue flame engulfing her body with electric sparks shinning about._

_"Eh?" Azula asked threatening to Nami and Nami began to shiver before putting on a fake smile and continuing..._

_"But i suppose we could team up for a common goal" Nami got out without stuttering and slapping Luffy's hand. she survived Azula for this go round but maybe she should be more careful around her and Luffy._

_luffy just laughed and Azula smiled at her captain._

_But when Azula blinked Luffy was gone and she was left with her first mate and the Nami watching luffy protect to old man from a floating severed hand. __how weird._

"I'm going to kick your ass just like I promised I would buggy" Her captain yelled to a group of pirates she just noticed. When did they get here?

"he he" she heard her captain chuckle and looked to see the hand float back to this buggy person and the reattached itself to the clowns hand. She glared. A clown .a pathetic clown was challenging her captain. Fire began to spread from her palms up to her elbows ready to try a more artistic technique she had been considering before she—well got locked up. Well whatever she would aid her captain in defeating a circus freak.

"damn you straw hat" the clown snarled at her captain making electric threats to ignite from her hair. This clown was getting on her bad side.

"how dare you, you cant waltz up and treat me like this! I'm captain Buggy and I won't stand for it." Ah so he's a captain that means she gets to see her awesome captain defeat him and put him into eternal shame. Wait no bad Azula don't go crazy trying to kill the guy.

Boom!- was what knocked Azula out of her thoughts to see the mayor knocked unconscious. She wasn't sure what happened but he probably deserved it.

"What do you think you're doing Luffy. You knocked out the mayor!" Nami yelled at her captain.

"Huh?" Azula asked name while her white locks covered her eyes."

"Eh" was Nami's reply as she shrank away from the threatening fire bender.

" Not a bad idea, if the old man continued to fight he would have died. Its for the best."Zoro said to Nami

"I knew you would be the perfect first mate for my captain, strong and smart" Azula said beaming at the swordsman who smiled in reply. He was off her hit list.

"You still didn't have to hit him. I'm sure we could of thought of a more humane way to deal with the situation!"Nami yelled once again giving Azula the motivation she needed. Instead being threatening she put up a cheery deposition and became even scarier.

Azula put a hand on Nami's left shoulder and Nami turned extremely slowly to see a calm Azula who was sparkling with fake calmness.

"Please leave my captain alone while I assist you on finding the map, you have no choice in the matter ok." Azula said while her captain walked a few feet closer to Buggy before yelling

"BIG NOOOOSE!" Causing her to smile at her captain's sense of humor and everyone else had their jaw dropped from the mind-blowing experience.

"that was the worst thing you could of said to him" Nami exclaimed panicking while Azula just laughed.

"I know isn't Luffy just the greatest?!" Azula asked as she wrapped an arm around Nami in a friendly matter as she bent over laughing while hanging onto the cowering Nami.

"You daft flashy idiot. I won't stand for this" Buggy said in a threatening manner.

Azula couldn't stop laughing. Oh how she loved her captain. "then why are you still standing?" she got out so low that only Nami could hear her.

"how can you make jokes at a time like this?"

"how can you not?" Azula questioned right back at her

"Take aim and fire the Buggy Ball!" the clown yelled out

"why'd you say that" Nami yelled as Azula laughed unable to stop till Nami pulled out from behind her captain to hide. Azula didn't care when they were a safe distance Azula watched her captain as he smirked at the Buggy pirates and shot the cannon ball right back at them.

"Alright I got him" Luffy shouted with triumph

"what the hell kind of monster are you?!" Nami yelled

"I think you freaked her out" Zoro said calmly to Luffy as Azula yelled at Nami"HE"S NOT A MONSTER".

The sudden sound of stones caving in on each other distracted the group before Nami began screaming at her captain again.

"I should of knew something was wrong when you survived that fight with the lion. No human being could do what you can explain yourself. What did you do just now?!"

"Nami," Azula whispered gripping tightly onto her shoulder "don't call my captain a monster" she whispered softly and threningly in to her ear as an eerie aura surrounded her and made her seem even scarier than before. 'what is with this girl' was nami's thoughts as she shivered

"That was the gum gum balloon" Luffy answered not noticing the aura that Zoro was rising a brow at. Sigh* he would never understand women especially the one hung over Luffy.

"I don't care what you call it explain your self. What are you?' Nami managed to get out but with a more weary voice. Azula was scaring her.

Nami stared before being distracted by the clown again.

"Using his men as a shield, unreal" Nami said.

"He's a coward" Azula agreed maybe they could be friends if she became nicer to Luffy but not too nice.

Suddenly the beast tamer popped up and started screaming and pointing at her and her captain acting afraid and what not.

Then they started muttering to themselves and another one popped up and they continued yabbering until the beast tamer was launched at them yelling. "Outta my way!"

"How about outta my way!" Luffy said as he kicked the guy into a near by wall Azula just glared at the clown. He was giving her a funny feeling, powerful fruits enemies to boot, and who knows what will come next.

"Come on" Azula said to Nami as the boys began their battle. They really shouldn't get in their way. Luffy would fight clown face and zoro will fight cycle freak. They would get the map and treasure. After all, they were pirates. With that in her mind she smirked as they snuck off while everything was getting good. She really wanted to see the fight but alas she had to take priorities. She would see Luffy kick but some other time.

* * *

"How can you fight along side them, they're not normal I don't see anything coming from it?" Nami asked Azula.

Azula smiled "Luffy is too amazing to say no too, he saved my soul and introduced me to freedom and I fell in love with him. How could I not follow plus they are a lot of don't have to come with us if you don't want to but it would be nice to get a clue to where we are going. No one has a clue except for one- one piece."

Azula had a light in her eyes causing Nami to stare. 'She really loves him huh, poor girl- luffy doesn't have a clue.' She thought as she continued along on a hunt to find the treasure. Finally the saw a door aligned with the ground Azula threw a blue ball of fire at it causing the door to disintegrate.

"Wow, are you a devil fruit user too?" Nami questioned.

"No, I'm not from around here I'm a fire bender. I'm from another world actually."

"No wonder you are so scary"

"my world was not bad, I just was not meant for that world, I was meant to help luffy."

"you are too hung up on that guy try to be little more hard to get"

"I don't understand" Azula said as she stepped over the drunk man and melted the lock for the other door in their path.

"Oh and Nami, you're not getting away with the treasure before seeing luffy again. I won't let you. We may have bonded in the way's of friendship but I'm. loyal to luffy first always."

"Right" Nami answered uneasy to Azula for ruining her plan. Azula would not only catch her but also torture her until Luffy said heel. If anyone in the world had a one-sided love it was definitely Luffy. The girl was crazy.

Then she saw the treasure with a gasp of girlish delight Nami ran and ran her fingers threw it. "look at all this treasure and its all mi-"

Azula coughed and Nami smiled at her "Ours as in the crew plus allies I saw-"

"I saw fifty fifty" Azula interrupted her with a glare that meant no argument.

"hey what are you two doing" an obvious drunk slurred at the two threatening. An easy kill in Azula's opinion and just as she was about to knock him out…

"oh, it hurts, my chest just started hurting real bad" Nami exclaimed crouched down holding her stomach.

Azula smirked and brought down her leg in a final strike as the man bent down to look.

'so those tricks actually work' Azula thought as she began planning ways to use that to her advantage later. That is if her pride would let her act like a … never mind she would just kick their ass. She was not that kind of girl. She was strong fighter.

"Yes" Nami exclaimed causing a flushed Azula to look that way to see her holding a map. "The chart of the grand line!"

"Alright lets go see Luffy and Zoro with any luck will see Luffy fighting" Azula said with stars in her eyes at the mention of her beloved captain.

"This is heavy" Nami gasped as she carried their haul.

"If its too heavy leave it. I have my half im not carrying yours. We may be allies but I do not trust you until I know you are with the crew. I'll know when it happens."

"Wait" Nami whined as they carried the treasure back towards Luffy's location.

When they got there they saw Buggy attacking the hat and pissing off her captain. Azula scowled.

"erg" She grunted as she shot multiple strikes of lightning into the clown.

"Leave Luffy's hat alone she shouted"

"Fight your own battles the clown yelled at her before attacking the hat more and started bad mouthing some guy named Shanks whoever the guy was, he must have been great to have Luffy show this much compassion Azula thought as Luffy began fighting the clown. She knew of his honor and decided to Luffy fight his own battle since his heart was out in the open she loved him so much but knew nothing of him seeing him act so passionate made Azula smile sadly at her captain. That clown deserved to die and watching the battle rage own was amazing.

She stayed and didn't interfere until she saw that Nami had a plan. She giggled as she ran to help her gather body parts and gave Luffy a laugh with a helping hand in victory.

* * *

**thank you for the reviews and sorry it took so long and if it's short. I plan to update sooner than I have been but no promises.**


	7. Chapter 7

**06/20/2013**

**Story: freedom and friends**

**Chapter: meet Usopp**

**Starts NOW:**

* * *

When they got there they saw Buggy attacking the hat and pissing off her captain. Azula scowled.

"erg" She grunted as she shot multiple strikes of lightning into the clown.

"Leave Luffy's hat alone she shouted"

"Fight your own battles the clown yelled at her before attacking the hat more and started bad mouthing some guy named Shanks whoever the guy was, he must have been great to have Luffy show this much compassion Azula thought as Luffy began fighting the clown. She knew of his honor and decided to Luffy fight his own battle since his heart was out in the open she loved him so much but knew nothing of him seeing him act so passionate made Azula smile sadly at her captain. That clown deserved to die and watching the battle rage own was amazing.

She stayed and didn't interfere until she saw that Nami had a plan. She giggled as she ran to help her gather body parts and gave Luffy a laugh with a helping hand in victory.

"Alright, thanks Nami, Azula…Now gum gum bazooka" her captain shouted before launching Buggy into the great beyond.

"Woo, way to go Luffy" Azula cheered for her captain as he began pumping his fist in the air after shouting "yay, I won, hehe haha "

Suddenly luffy calmed down causing Azula to worry until he picked up his straw hat.

"luffy" she whispered at him sadly

"Sorry your hat is all torn up" Nami said to her captain but he just laughed it off.

" It's fine I can still wear it besides I got rid of Buggy so I am satisfied for now"

Nami and Azula shared a glance remembering how mad Luffy got when the bastard clown hurt the hat. It was enough to make her blood boil. The hat, poor luffy. Azula mentally shook herself and looked away from Nami and towards her captain wishing she could fix it but she didn't know how to fix the hat. She was a fire bending master not a hatter or an artisan.

"When I have time I'll fix it for you if you like" Nami said causing Azula to gasp. Why! Why didn't she know how to sew? She would force herself to learn so she could be a better asset to her captain. Maybe if she observes. No she'll threaten Nami to teach her. That's it. Once she learns she can be at Luffy's side instead of the orange haired witch. Urg with her being nice she shall be her first female friend. That is if she doesn't flirt with Luffy while in the crew.

"what's that?' Azula almost did a face plant. That look Azula thought was caring towards the orangette was confusion. Anyhow she will be the one to fix the hat. So she could assist her captain force friendship will lead to better things. That is if Nami became her friend she didn't really need her after all the Swordsman and Luffy were enough for her heart.

"Nothing just help me and Azula carry these bags. It's too heavy for us" Nami said to her captain.

"more like too heavy for you" Azula muttered

Causing Nami to try and hit her but fail and stumble. Azula laughed but sat her bag down and helped her up. Nami laughed a little too and Luffy stared with black Anime dots appearing by his head in confusion. (…)

After the laughing blaze stopped Nami appeared infront of her captain.

"here's the chart for the grand line… and I can keep the treasure?" Nami asked trying to avoid Azula's angry glare at the last part of the question.

"You're giving it to me!" Luffy

"only the Map!" NAmi

"really?" Luffy

"only because you saved my Life!" Nami

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy

Azula let out a sigh, 'oh wel;, as long as the captains happy I suppose I can let it pass for now. After all she will join the crew eventually. Once she gets less stubborn and accepts her fate."

"I can't believe it. I finally have a chart to the grand line. Does this mean you will finally be joining us."

" I told you i-"

"ofcourse she is Luffy" Azula interrupted her as she was about to say something Azula didn't care to hear.

"Business partners" Nami hissed at the two pirates.

"Close enough" Luffy cheered

"I guess you will in time. Stubborn person" she muttered while latching onto Luffy's arm as they made their way to the swordsman.

"Hey Zoro wake up" Luffy yelled as they got close.

"Zoro" Azula shouted as Luffy squatted by his head.

"Zoro we are leaving" he patted the guy's head as he spoke causing Zoro to finally wake up.

"You take care of everything" Zoro asked as he held up and tried to get up Azula gribbed his arm and helped him up before latching onto Luffy who responded.

" Yeah, we got a navigator and chart of the grand line"

Zoro looked at Azula "you didn't scare her off?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep a tight leash" Azula jested in response.

'I'm not some pet" Nami snarled at her and Luffy just laughed.

"Hey what about the mayor" Nami asked as she looked at his unconscious body.

" I forgot about him," Azula said to the swords man as luffy responded to Nami. Geez, why does he insist to talk to her? It's making it harder to be friends with her when all she wants to do is turn her into ash.

"Guess we should wake the old guy up now huh?"

"I'll help" Azula said as she went over to the geezer before being stopped by the villagers of the island.

'Hey you there," villager one shouted "you are not residents of this village.

"Nope, and who are you" her captain asked Nicely. Azula put a hand to her face. 'oh Luffy, you have such a gentle heart.'

"What was with all the cannon fire? It sounded like there may have been a battle here earlier. If you know anything please tell us"

"well there was a battle" Azula mumbled as she stood next to her captain.

"Good there just citizens, I thought they were more pirates" Nami said relived.

"Then we could've fought for Luffy" Azula said to name nonchalant causing Nami to face plant.

"Oh mayor" Villager two cried out.

"Oh no, say something" another one shouted as they all rushed over to the geezer.

"What's the matter can you hear me?"

"He's out cold"

"The pirates definitely did this"

"How horrible"

" No, I'm the one that kicked that old man's ass" Luffy said causing Azula to giggle at all of their expressions. 'Oh man, this was hilarious'

"what?1"all the villagers yelled angerly.

"hold on, you don't have to tell them that did you?" Nami whispered to Luffy

"It's true" Luffy replied to Nami.

"Honesty is the best policy" Azula added her comment.

"Shut up and explain to them what really happened before things get dangerous" name hissed at the two pirates.

"Too late for that" Zoro laughed as they grabbed the gold and headed to two boats. There they met two dumb pirates who ran for theur life when they saw Zoro's face.

"What happened?" Azula asked as they prepared to set sail to the next island.

"Just a couple of idiots I've met" Zoro comented

"There are a lot of idiots in this world" Azula nodded as she thought of Ty Lee( AN:I don't think she is one just the character).

"haha, that's true" Luffy added.

"Who are you to talk, you are one!" Nami yelled at her captain causing Azula to glare.

"Luffy's not an idiot!" she hissed at the other girl.

"Does being in love make you oblivious!" Nami hissed right back at her.

Their glaring contest was put to a halt as the mayor ran over and thanked them for their help.

* * *

"What you do Luffy?" Nami began yelling at her captain again. Getting mad was exhausting. Why couldn't Nami learn? Azula sighed as she leaned against the boat she was sharing with Nami.

"That bag was worth five million berris you idiot"

"Luffy's not an idiot! How many times do I got to tell you?" Azula asked as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"I know and they're going to need that to rebuild their town"

Azula sat up straight and beamed at Luffy.

"What a kind and considerate captain. Luffy is too amazing" she ended with leaning back into the boat's edge with a smile etched onto her face.

"But that was my treasure, Jerk! Do you know how hard I worked to steel it!"? Nami exclaimed as she pushed her captain' head into the water. ' Oh no she didn't.

Azula crouched.

"Why did you do that!"

"Stop I can't swim!" that was all Azula needed. She launched herself and tackled Nami.

"Selfish Bitch" Azula screamed at her as she straddled her down to keep her off her captain.

"Let go, you stupid head with an idiot-fetish" Nami yelled as she grabbed Azula's silvery locks and pushed her to the ground trying to get the upper hand.

The guys just stared amazed as the fight continued.

"Oh no you did not just do that"

"I didn't? Really? Because I'm sure I just did!"

"Ahh!"

"Grah!"

"Bi-ow"

"Gah"

* * *

AN: I felt like stopping here but I need to introduce Usopp

* * *

When the Sun fell into the sea and the moon was the center of the sky Azula flopped face forward onto the floor of the boat unconscious. There she dreamed of being stranded on a tropical island all alone with no one but her glorious captain as the laid in a hammock drinking pineapple juice out of coconuts. She sighed and leaned against her captain in her unreal fantasy before wincing as it began to rain apples and waking up with a crick in neck.

"Ugh" she moaned as she sat up and rubbed her neck she looked and saw that Luffy was eating apples. Apples. Apples were the only edible nutrition they had. She was being plagued by apples. A fruit was now her enemy she glared at it before biting into it with a vengeance.

"Huh, so you like apples, hehe me too" her captain laughed. Ok maybe apples weren't so bad. She took a bite as Nami began talking.

"There's absolutely no way we can make it to the grand line in this condition" Nami stated. 'She was probably right' were Azula's thoughts as she leaned back against the side of the boat with her feet propped up.

"You're right were going to need a whole lot more meat… eating fruit every day is for the birds" Luffy replied swallowing an apple.

"Yeah, a change of diet would be nice" Azula replied rubbing her tiny gut.

"We will also need some booz-uh" Nami cut of Zoro by throwing fruit at his head.

"Shut up you bone heads," Nami exclaimed.

"Hey, don't waste food" Azula scolder Nami as Luffy caught the apple.

"That's not what I mean, the grand line is a dangerous place. We need more than beer and meat to survive there." Nami said and Azula nodded her head.

"We probably should get a good boat, eh Luffy?" Azula asked.

"Don't forget a crew" Luffy inputted.

"And the equipment and not to mention the other pirates we will face! There is no way we will ever make it like this." Nami continued to scold us but no one really cared.

"Yep we need a cook and maybe a musician to keep us entertained" Luffy replied and Nami face planted as Zoro and Azula just laughed. Zoro in jest and Azula at the look on Nami's face.

"Stupid" Nami replied but only Azula noticed but she didn't seem to care and decided to look at the horizon.

"it looks like we can get a ship there" Azula heard Nami said along with other boring words but a ship was all Azula heard.

"Yeah we get a ship" Azula smiled and cheered.

"Fresh meat at last" her captain cheered

"Lots a booze as well" Zoro added.

"Is that all you think about" Nami snarled at the trio.

"No" Azula commented.

"Not you the two focused on their stomachs" Nami said in a sobered tone to be nicer so she wouldn't turn to Ash. She had to be careful with this girl.

"Ugh what am I going to do with you two" Nami shouted as Azula's eyes narrowed.

"You will act accordingly" Azula said in a low whisper by Nami's shoulder. No one would hurt her captain. If anyone tried they would soon regret it.

"Oh we are here" Nami said trying to ignore Azula as they came to land. Azula jumped out and stretched her back before walking over to her captain as name pulled the boat up and Zoro yawned and stretched like a lazy cat.

"Feels good to be on dry land again" Zoro remarked as he popped a shoulder blade.

"There's a village here right" Luffy asked as Azula looked around for activity she felt something fishy.

"Yeah, but it looks like a small one" Nami said after looking around.

"Ooh, that means meat, meat. We can eat meat." Luffy said with saliva appearing in front of his face as he cornered Nami.

"We can eat meat" Luffy screamed as he and Azula cheered together as he thought of meat and Azula thought of a change in food. No more apples. The cursed fruit of her dream.

"Will you two stop thinking about meat and concentrate" Nami said in aggravation.

"Careful," Zoro warned, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to him. "We are being watched."

" I thought something smelled fishy" Azula said with a glare towards the bushes Zoro was looking at. Luffy just blinked and Nami just had an .O. expression on before Luffy started shouting.

"Really? Where? Do they got meat."

"Look out" Zoro shouted as someone launched an attack by Luffy's feet.

Azula summoned a blazing blue fireball in her left hand and got ready to fire as Nami ran behind the boats to hide. Suddenly flags with a ridiculous symbol appeared.

"Wow, so cool!" her captain cheered.

"Are we suppose to be impressed" Nami said as she came out from hiding.

"Surprisingly, I'm not impressed" Azula said in a dull tone as the flames dissipated and she leaned towards Nami in disappointment. She wanted to burn all of Luffy's enemies into the ground.

Suddenly a curly haired guy with an incredible long nose appeared and began blabbling a lie about until name shouted.

"You expect us to believe that" Nami shouted

"It is quite obvious that you are lying" Azula added. Sad that Luffy became disappointed but she would not let Luffy be lied to by some silver tongue.

"How do they know?" he asked aloud.

"We know for sure now, don't we Azula" Azula smiled maliciously.

"Why of course! The idiot just admitted to it" Azula replied as The Long Nose began to freak out.

"What he was lying!" Luffy exclaimed looking towards us.

"Curse you, you tactive duo. I may have been exaggerating but I still have eighty men"

"I can tell you are still lying" azula said with a dead stare.

"I'm guessing three maybe four?" Nami asked.

"Ah, we've been caught. Run!" three little boys ran away.

'You were right, three on the dot" Azula said to Nami.

"A sling shot huh?" Azula asked as she picked up a silver marble.

"Guess, we've seen it all, huh?" Nami asked laughing and Azula just grinned. They were friends when it came to action she supposed before joining name in laughter along with her captain.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut if for you" The long nose threatened as he spoke of honor among liars. Azula was about to make him eat his words when Luffy began speaking.

"Now that you drawn your weapon are you ready to use it?" he captain asked causing the fool to rethink his actions. "Guns aren't for threats, they are for actions. Are you willing to risk your life?' her captain asked Usopp, she recalled being his name.

"I assure you, we are pirates. Consider your next move carefully." Zoro added making the two of them look badass. 'Oh Luffy' Azula thought' You are even more amazing now'.

Suddenly the poser fell to the ground before he started whining, "Real pirates sure are different. They have a lot more punch behind their worlds because they can actually back them up".

'This is so ridiculous it's funny' Azula thought after he started whining. It was a good thing her captain was so kind and generous. So when Luffy and Zorro started laughing Azula couldn't help but join them.

"I stole that, I stole those words from Red Haired Shanks, a pirate I know" Luffy replied after he finished laughing and every one calmed down.

"What? You know Red Haired Shanks?!," apparently Luffy's inspiration is famous. 'Well, of course. Anyone who can inspire Luffy has to be amazing. I expect nothing but the best. " You really are a real pirate," obviously, " wait, you got to be joking. Do you really know him?' Long nose asked uncertain.

"Yep" her captain replied in confidence guided by truth.

"Know your dad too, his names Yasopp Right?" Luffy's question caused the guy to get happy and fall off the cliff and onto his nose. 'Ouch, that had to hurt with such a large honker' was Azula's first thought.

"You are right but how, how in the world do you know him?' Usopp questioned Luffy.

* * *

**Ok another chapter. Sorry but I felt I had to stop but the next one should be up soon as well.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to all that are following my story as well. Especially those who give me ideas that I fan girl over and can't wait to get there but I don't want to miss anything so I'm going a bit slow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**06/20/2013**

**Story: freedom and friends**

**Chapter eight: Meet Usoop continued (Bad Kitty)**

**Story starts Now:**

* * *

Azula was sitting next to Luffy in an old fashion Café, having one of the spiciest dishes she could find. Apparently no one was suppose to enjoy eating it in this world but being a descendent of the Fire Nation, she enjoyed spicy food. Luffy tried a piece and spit fire before licking his lips and continuing to chow down on meat.

"this is good Huh?" Usoop said as he continued to eat whatever it was that was on his plate. He was sitting in a chair by the isle way. Nami and Zoro were on the opposing bench to her and Luffy.

"Mhmmm… Yeah, so I met your dad when I was just a little kid." Her captain said to long nose.

"Hold on, does my old man really know Shanks?" Usoop asked again.

"Know him, when I met him he was part of Shanks they were probably really good friends" Luffy replied

" I can't believe it! My old man sailing the seas with famous pirates" Usoop said with joy in his voice.

" I haven't heard from him in a while but I bet he is still with him. He was a heck of a sharpshooter. I'd keep him on my crew" Luffy replied to Usoop as he grabbed a red apple. What is with the apples? Are they the primary fruit of this world?

"…He was a great pirate" Luffy kindly told Usoop about his father. ' Ah Luffy, you are such a good person' Azula thought as Usoop and Luffy continued on to talk about Yassop.

"…Ship? Are anyone who knows how to sell for that matter" Nami said ship and drew Azula's attention to the topic. Ship, a ship with room to be on the same boat as Luffy.

"Well, it's a pretty small village. Sorry but I don't think I will be able to help you" He was not meeting our eyes. Something was up. Azula could just feel it. They would get a ship on this island; he was just refusing to help.

"What about that huge mansion?" Zoro asked causing Usopp to tense. What was going on? Azula's thought as she prepared herself to pounce and retaliate for what, she didn't know.

"The one on top of that hill over there' Zoro clarified.

"Hey, do you know them Usopp? With all that money, Surely they can help us get our boat" Nami said smiling.

"You stay away from there!" he yelled at us.

That pissed Azula off and her hand was suddenly blazing with blue flames causing Usopp to flinch but he still held his ground before he made an excuse and fled.

"Why was he in such a hurry to get out of here?" Nami asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula asked when they still had blank stares she continued. "he is hiding something or he could just be uber protective of the people there but I bet he is hiding something."

"You think so," Luffy asked as he chewed on yet another apple. Where they his favorite fruit?

Later on…

Azula blinked as she looked over Luffy and saw three little kids looking at them.

"Hey, LU…I think we have a few wandering eyes."

Shortly after they charged in asking about their captain.

"Ah, that was good meat" her captain sighed out and reclined his back against the bench freaking out the three kids.

"You said it cap" Azula said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He was too dense to understand her hint at flirting.

"What did you do to our captain?" one brave soul asked the four of them as the other two shook and muttered on about cannibals.

"We ate him" Zoro said with an evil gleam his throat causing the kids to stare at Nami and scream cannibals at the top of their Lungs.

"Why are you looking at me?" she shouted causing Azula, Luffy, and Zoro to laugh.

* * *

**Azula's POV**

After a while the kids took me, Nami , Zoro, and Luffy to kya's house. It was locked up so as Zoro and Nami were talking I looked to see what Luffy was up to.

"Want to come" Luffy asked me as he prepared an attack or trick of some sort.

"Sure" I said and as I grabbed on every single one of the others-the kids, Zoro , and Nami- jumped on us screaming no. But it was too we were sky rocketed into the sky and landing in a tree. No, we landed on Usopp shocking some pale girl who didn't look very healthy. We tried to ask for a boat but were interrupted by a butler who got on my bad side. Eventually we left but I shot his butt with lightning before leaving to show him how I felt about him-not good. As we made it out I saw Usopp taking off and then my captain left. I was getting anxious so I tried to follow them and ended up lost in a forest.

'Where was Luffy?' was my first thoughts. I kept wondering around but got nowhere. I eventually stopped but that was only when something knocked me out by falling on my head. I looked to my side as I was blacking out and saw a red apple with yellow on its pattern.

"Damn Apples I muttered before entering dream land.

Dream:

I was with Luffy in frilly paradise. We were on a boat all our own with all the jewels of the world by our side. He was dressed in torn jeans, a black vest, and a red captain coat. I was dressed in a burgundy dress with a white corset under my bust. ' How odd, normally the corset goes under the dress' –back to the fantasy.

Luffy was leaning against the boat as we watched the fun set the ocean on fire. It was beautiful.

"Azula" He whispered softly into my ear.

"Yes Luffy" I answered and turned around as he towered over me.

"Azula" 'weird Luffy's voice is sounding differen't' he leaned down closer and closer.

"Azula!" I woke up to see my hands wrapped around Usoop's neck and screamed and ran back into the tree. He was covered in apples but not another apple hit me.

"Here you are, you missed the fight," Zoro said and I noticed that the whole crew was here.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It seems when you went to go look for the captain you got knocked out by some apples. Oh and Usoop is joining our crew. I can't believe you missed the entire battle though" Nami said.

Wait battle, what battle?' I thought before announcing my question.

"What battle?"

"Oh you remember that butler, turns out he was an evil pirate captain trying to kill kya. Luffy beat him up so everything is ok" Nami said with a smile. I shot straight up into her face startling her.

"No, everything is not ok! I should have helped. Luffy!" Azula looked and saw Luffy looking at her.

"I am so sorry Luffy-sama. I should of helped" Azula wailed into his vest as she clung onto him. Luffy patted her head.

"No sweat, you can help out next time. Want to go see our new boat it's awesome it's called the gong Marry" and with that Luffy and I were checking out every room. In the end me and Nami were sharing a room so I still didn't get to sleep by my captain's side but this adventure is amazing so hopefully I'll get to help fight eventually. I wanna fight. I wanna be an asset to Luffy. But what kind of Asset sleeps through a major battle?!

* * *

**Next chapter-meet Sanji**

**I know way too short, but I'm about to be out of internet range for a week so I thought I'll go ahead and post it. My Mamaw's having brain surgery for blood in the brain so if you can, pray for her please. She's 85.**


	9. Author's Note

Just a short Authors Note to let you know i am continuing this story i just got back. my mamaw(sorry about the mix up i just noticed that spell check doesn't like that word) is okay and going threw therapy. thank you if you are still reading my story. i promise to update soon. Sorry for taking twice as long. i didn't know how long it would take, but i should have the next chapter up by Sunday. maybe earlier or later. not sure.


	10. Chapter 9

_"Here you are, you missed the fight," Zoro said and I noticed that the whole crew was here._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"It seems when you went to go look for the captain you got knocked out by some apples. Oh and Usoop is joining our crew. I can't believe you missed the entire battle though" Nami said._

_Wait battle, what battle?' I thought before announcing my question._

_"What battle?"_

_"Oh you remember that butler, turns out he was an evil pirate captain trying to kill kya. Luffy beat him up so everything is ok" Nami said with a smile. I shot straight up into her face startling her._

_"No, everything is not ok! I should have helped. Luffy!" Azula looked and saw Luffy looking at her._

_"I am so sorry Luffy-sama. I should of helped" Azula wailed into his vest as she clung onto him. Luffy patted her head._

_"No sweat, you can help out next time. Want to go see our new boat it's awesome it's called the gong Marry" and with that Luffy and I were checking out every room. In the end me and Nami were sharing a room so I still didn't get to sleep by my captain's side but this adventure is amazing so hopefully I'll get to help fight eventually. I wanna fight. I wanna be an asset to Luffy. But what kind of Asset sleeps through a major battle?!_

* * *

Azula sighed as she looked up in the sky. When would she be able to help her captain she really wanted to help but what could she do to help her captain.

"I finished" she heard Luffy shout so she jumped from where she was sitting on the rail to go look at what Luffy just, well, Finished.

"Look our pirate mark, now that we have five people we have a full crew. I think it is about time we got our own flag". Azula loved Luffy but he was an abstract artist. And, and. Um. Well.

"Luffy is that really going to be our mark?' Zoro asked, as Azula remained silent not wanting to defend luffy's masterpiece.

"Our mark should be scary. It should strike fear into our enemies heart." He continued.

"If our enemies were frightened infants. It would do" Nami added

That gave Azula an idea. And she started to make one as well and somehow it ended up becoming an art competition between Azula and Usopp. Zoro and Luffy were the judges and Nami was the show girl who told them when to show their art work.

First Usopp showed his with a skull with a long nose and a bone-slingshot 'X' behind it.

Then Azula showed hers. It was extremely graphic with a pirate skull wearing a hat biting a dagger with large bones crossing behind it.

"Amazing" Nami admired as Luffy and Zoro punched Usopp behind the head.

"Too, graphic. Not even a real skull has that much detail." Zoro told her making her look at Usoops and decided to go for a calmer effect in round two.

"Round two" Nami shouted and Azula revealed her's (the pirate of the Caribbean look) and Usopp showed his which was like a copy of Azula's original except instead of a hat it was a bandana and instead of bones it was crossed swords. ( Zoro pirate flag from fan art).

"Hmm" Zoro said.

"Next" Nami yelled.

"This is fun" Luffy said rocking in his chair.

This is it Azula thought as she showed hers and so did Usopp. They were exact replicas of each other.

"Wow" Nami said.

"Guess it's decided" Zoro said and Azula looked confused.

"Who won" Usopp asked.

"Both" Azula and Usopp looked at each other's then gasped and Azula ran over to Nami.

"I'm no better than a liar" Nami patted her on the back.

"Hey, I find that offensive" Usoop shouted and both girls glared at him. He hid behind Zoro who decked him upside the head.

"Luffy laughed before telling her and Usoop to draw it on the sail and they set off into the blue sky and sea.

* * *

**AN: I'm skipping the treasure island part(18) because I get the feeling that it's uneeded for the story **

* * *

Azula was practicing her fire bending technique on the lower deck when she heard a cannon ball fire.

She ran up to see what was going on. When Zoro asked the question she was wondering.

"Cannon-firing practice" her captain answered before frowning and continuing.

"It's not going real well though"

"Like I said let the expert aim the thing" Usoop said. Azula went up and kicked him lightly in the leg. A warning.

" Hey, be nicer to the captain." She reprimanded.

Nami and Zoro laughed. "Gotta be careful around Azula, Usoop. She is real protective of the captain.

"Yeah, yeah. But I do get to try right?" Luffy nodded and he hit it on the first shot.

Azula pushed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Guess there is some truth in lies.

"Wow you hit it on the first shot" her captain praised.

"Wow I did, " he whispered causing Azula to think the redundant words 'or not'.

"So are you impressed? I'm pretty good at aiming .Huh?" Usoop started flattering himself but Azula agreed. If he gathered his guts he would be a good sniper.

"Yeah, its all settled. You will be our sniper" Luffy declared and Azula chuckled.

"Wait, I don't get to be captain?"

That caused Azula to bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Usoop, only Luffy can be captain. I joined his crew not yours and you don't have as much bravery as Luffy does. So you becoming captain is ridiculous".

Luffy laughed

Nami said with wide eyes."you are painfully honest"

Usoop just sulked in a corner "she is mean"

Zoro fell back down into a slumber.

Azula blinked 'painfully honest'

"How am I painfully honest. I just speak the obvious. I mean he couldn't be serious; if he was he would be oblivious" Azula asked-told Nami. Her words made Usoop go pale and something white a blooby floated out of his mouth.

"Hey what is that?" her captain asked.

"Don't touch it Luffy, it's Usoop's soul. Battered by Azu- I mean the truth"

"Okay" Luffy said as he headed back inside with everyone else; Luffy dragged Usoop's unconscious body with him. When they reached their Usoop started to regain consciousness.

"You know, I was thinking that there is one more position we need to feel before heading out to the grandline." Luffy stated.

"Yeah the kitchen is really nice on this ship,pay me and I'll do it."

"Sorry, but I don't trust you with food." Azula put a hand in her face. She didn't want Nami poisoning her captain on accident.

"Hey" Nami said offended.

"I guess it is required for long Journey's" Zoro added.

"A musician" her captain stated causing her to laugh and Nami and Zoro to bicker.

"Baby bullets and watermelon Lillies" Usoop said waking up completely and shaking his head.

"Ouch, what happened?" he asked.

"Azula beat and battered your pride" Zoro said as if it was nothing.

"Oh Right" Usoop said as crocodile tears fell like waterfalls before being interrupted by banging.

"Get out here you damn pirates" Luffy jumped out to see what was going on. Azula got nervous and was about to burn the guy when Nami said -

"Wait, you could burn the shi-, you could hurt the captain" Nami phrased so she wouldn't burn the ship.

"Johnny, tell me that isn't you" Zoro said after Luffy won the battle between the two.

"Huh, who sayin' my name like they know me, huh- Big bro Zoro, is that you big bro zoro?' weird guy asked causing all eyes to follow the questions by looking at the guy's faces as they spoke with three question marks floating above each spectator.

"Johnny, that is you!" Zoro said.

"What you doing here big bro" the guy apparently named Johnny asked.

"Where's Yosaku, isn't he with you?"

"That's it!" Azula said exploding and running from Nami to tackled Zoro to the lower deck with a band.

"Big bro!" Jonny yelled. Misunderstanding the situation. Thinking that big bro Zoro was actually getting rid of the pirates instead of being one. Just as he was about to hit Azula his big bro Zoro was signaling him to not interfere.

"Tell me-tell me what the hell is going on!" Azula said not burning but hitting Zoro in the chest. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"What's going on, why are you on a pirate ship and who is…" Johnny stopped and started drooling at Azula whith her eyes flashing blue and her hair floating slightly with electric rage from not knowing made Johnny think she was one of the most beautiful beings on earth. Unfortunately for him Azula decided to break his heart by losing interest and hugging the Luffy. The guy he was just fighting and hung over him in a way he thought was inappropriate but it wasn't. he had fallen for a stronger man's girl. A hot whitette.

"Johnny, Johnny!" Zoro yelled and made the moron look at him. Zoro couldn't help bu wonder 'how the hell could you fall for a raging bitch' before shaking his head and asking about Yosaku again. That led to sad time where they thought he was dead until Nami pointed out Scurvy.

"How could I not notice!" Azula said as she crouched down and scolded herself for not helping Luffy. But the orange haired wench did. She was a better asset. She was going to steal Luffy from her. 'That's it no more feminine friendship!'

"How dare you!" Azula shouted as she grabbed Nami's hair.

"Ow" Nami said as she elbowed Azula in the gut and thought 'here we go again'

Zoro noticed the two fighting again and sighed.

"Hey Luffy looked what you started again"

"Hmm," Luffy said as he saw the girls fighting again and thought they were playing and decided to ignore it.

"I didn't cause anything besides, they look like there having fun!" Luffy said with a smile.

"So you are into those kind of things" Usoop commented causing Zoro to cough and the girls to yank him in to their cat fight.

"Poor guy" Johnny said.

"Should we help him?" Yosaku asked.

"No they'll kill us." Johnny said as he continued to watch.

.

.

.

After the catfight everyone went to the dining/kitchen room to talk. There they started talking about ways to avoid malnutrition and stay healthy.

"Right. This ship needs a cook!" her captain shouted even though the idea was already decided well anyway. They probably should start looking.

"Lets go find us a cook!" Luffy said standing up.

"Alright I'm in" Usoop said following Luffy.

"I guess we won't have to worry about nutrition then." Azula said to name who recovered with little bruising after their fight and back to their faux friendship.

"That's right and with luck it may even be high class." Nami said

"I don't care what class it is as long as it's edible." Zoro said uncaring.

"If we wanted edible food and not good food, I would just fry you-Zoro~" Azula commented causing him to open his eyes and glare at her. Neither one cared to fight each other.

"haha" Johnny laughed before continuing. "if your looking for a chef I know just the place and the food is going to blow your mind."

"Alright, lets go! Where to?" Luffy asked.

"Consider yourself warned. This place is close to the grandline and I've heard a lot of rumors lately; that a certain hawk-eye man your looking for is there…Set a course; north-northeast. Our destination is the sea restraint the baratie ."

After he said that everyone started reacting there were oos and aws galore and her captain Luffy was drooling as well as Usoop.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked and Azula was wondering what kind of duck it resembled.

"Wow it's a fish!" Luffy exclaimed making Azula fall to the ground. She was wrong. It was a fish not a duck. She continued to wallow in pity until she saw a marine ship an enemy ship.

"I've never seen that pirate flag.' A pink haired idiot showed up again this one seemed to have stupidity.

"My name is Iron fist Fullbody, but you can just call me sir. You there-who is the captain? Identify yourself!" Azula's lip curled

"I'm the captain" Luffy and Usoop said at once causing to kick him in the head and making him fall face forward with his put in the air.

"As if.." Azula said as she made herself known.

Fullbody started to eye her when a blonde haired women startled him.

"Darling, what are you looking at?" her voice taunt and slightly angry.

"Nothing my sweet, lets go to the restaunt," he said as he put a hand behinf her back to guide her and said to a duo of marines "sink them, they're an eye sore."

And after that everything went sour. They shot at the strawhats and a cannon ball went into the restraint. It was all a big ruckus.

* * *

SIGH*

Nami looked at Azula as she leaned against the railing looking at the restraint. How could they be so mean to her captain?

"If you want to go to the restraint you could come with us." Nami said.

"No I couldn't! I refuse to sit by and watch Luffy suffer but since he told me to not attack any chefs I can't go. I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from those bastards. Ugh. But could you bring me back something nice just to see if any bastard chef is worthy in the kitchen." She tried to say with some dignity but was lost when her stomach sighed again.

"Fine but don't sit around and mope all day ok, get out at some point" name said before walking off with the guys. Leaving her all alone. Her poor captain; after she gave another sigh she went to the boy's bedroom and fell asleep on Luffy's bed. It smelled like him. Sea salt and apples.

"Damn Apples" she muttered as she drifted off into the land of dreams with her and Luffy sitting on a pile of treasure wearing fire-bending clothing. Oh Luffy looked amazing in burgundy. Red really was his color.

"Found her!" Zoro yelled waking her up.

"In Luffy's bed! man you really are obsessed!" Usoop said to her and she kicked him in the neck before sitting up. She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen where she found Nami.

"Here you go" Nami said as she handed her a doggy bag. Azula took a bite.

"Damn!" she said aloud.

"What, You don't like it?"

"No I do its just the bastards can cook extremely good and I wanted to honestly insult the one Luffy hooked."

Nami stared at her face and then laughed at her.

"What?" Azula asked wondering why she was laughing.

"Nothing, nothing really. Its just good to have you ."

"What is that suppose to mean nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

The next day Azula was sitting on Merrie's head looking at the braratie her eyes narrowed when she saw a ship pull up and started to wonder what was going on.

* * *

**Okay i'm stopping here this is a lot of the story narrowed down for the up and coming fight. i know it's not real long but i felt the need to stop and update here **

**Tell me what you think Azula's reaction should be with her idea of bastard chefs**


	11. Chapter 10

The next day Azula was sitting on Merrie's head looking at the braratie her eyes narrowed when she saw a ship pull up and started to wonder what was going on. It wasn't until the explosion till she jumped from her location and went to see what was happening when she noticed that it was semi-hostile she decided she'd sneak through the air vents and wait for the opportune moment. Suddenly they all started talking about the owner who apparently was a famous pirate. 'interesting' Azula thought as she crouched over the vent she just loosened and prepared to aim for the armor man's head. 'Some badass. He relies solely on his weapons and not on his own strength what a coward.' She thought as she slid threw and made the guy fall face first into the floor, crushing the tile he went. She did a back flip and went to see her captain.

"What the hell" Don Kreig yelled at her.

She simply tossed her silvery locks at him as she went to hug her captains arm and then glared at him.

"You are pathetic" were the only words she uttered as her blue eyes glew with electric anger.

"What did you say, you bitch?!" he yelled at her. She sighed and gave him her full explanation.

"You just said how strong you are but all I see is a coward hiding behind his men with a coated armor to fight for him instead of his own strength. What kind of man are you anyway? All I see is a coward."

"Young Lady" Zeff said, aghast at her behavior she was either brave or stupid.

"You bitch, appoligize to our captain" some shady dude shouted at her.

"Enough! I don't care about her. Zeff, give me your log book so I may become the next ruler of this great pirate era." Don Kreig yelled.

That was the wrong thing to say because Luffy stepped up and said,

"You're wrong, I'll become the next ruler of the sea, I will become the pirate king."

"You are going to Lose Armor-man, Luffy is way better than you he has a strength of his own and a will far greater than yours." Azula said as watched her captain and leaned back on her knees. Preparing to pounce at the given moment and strike down any enemy that stood in her way.

"Don't be idiots" a chef holding a pitchfork yelled at her and her captain.

"Don't get on my bad side," Azula said to everyone but Luffy.

"Luffy will be the next pirate king and this pathetic excuse of a pirate is simple a coward coated in weaponry. He won't stand a chance against Luffy. Don't think you are strong because of careful maneuvering. Any coward is skilled at that because they lack guts."

"You little bitch, don't think I will forget about you. And you, Straw Hat, you think you can challenge me? What stupidity you have." Don Krieg yelled at them.

"Stupid or not, I'm just stating the facts as they are." Her captain said with a smile this made Azula laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, I just find it hilarious how people can't handle the truth."

This caused Don Krieg's eyes to narrow even more that before.

"This isn't a game." He said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah I know, I'm still going to conquer the grandline." Luffy said with confidence.

"No you won't! It's true that we didn't have the information that we needed but my fleet of five thousand men were swiped out in seven days you brats. That sea is hell." He yelled at us in anger.

"Don Krieg got whipped out in one week." Some one muttered and other soon followed.

"Unfortunately, I don't find your smart ass remarks amusing, if you continue I will crush you by hand." He said.

"Go ahead if you can" her captain said.

"I'd like to see you try Azula said as she drew lightning into her finger tips. Shocking a lot of people.

"I can and I will." He said before getting distracted and looking up. Azula turned around and saw Zoro and Usoop.

"Hey guys, came to join the party?' she asked as they came down the stares.

"Just wondering if you need a hand." Zoro asked as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And if you don't need help, that's fine too." Usoop said with trembling knees.

"Don't be a coward. I hate them." Azula said bluntly.

"Huh, thanks guys but I don't need any help. You can sit it out to Azula. I can fight these clowns by myself. "

"Bu-but I want too," Azula said with teary eyes. Making the guys look at her.

"She's pretty cute." Sanji said as he looked at her but he was ignored by the pyromancer.

"Okay, can you go with the other weaklings I want to go after the captain." Luffy said in compromise and Azula suddenly started shining with the opportunity to help her captain.

"Aye aye" she said with a smile before the idiot Luffy was about to face started laughing.

"Is that your crew" he said before he started to insult the crew before trying to make a priority to take over the ship.

"Asshole" Azula said as she kicked him in the groin melting the metal with her blue flames.

"you you"

"Bitch? That's what you've been calling me. Well that doesn't matter what does matter though is that you ignored my captain again. We said we would fight you and we will and win as a matter of fact. You useless coward! Straighten your priorities before they get you killed. You are really pissing me of. I would turn you into ash if Luffy wasn't your opponent but he is so I'll just watch as he kicks your Ass." All the chefs were staring at the two young pirates as they challenged before the screaming caught their attention.

"Hmm?" Azula sounded as she looked and saw a small boat heading towards them.

"Who is that?" she asked

"Hawkeyes Mihawk" Zoro asked as he went to challenge the guy after kicking armor guy out of the way.

Azula couldn't believe as she watch the fight. Well I wonder. She thought.

"Who is Mihawk?" she asked.

"He is the world's strongest swordsman." Johnny said to her.'When did they get here?" she wondered before shaking her head and ran towards them and shouted before they started fighting.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you Zoro" Zoro just laughed

"How can you kill someone already dead?" Usoop asked her. She elbowed him in the gut . He didn't ask the question again nor did he get an answer.

* * *

"Dammit I'm going to have to kill him after all" she said as she ran to go find Zoro he started to sink in the water and she saw her captain attacking the Hawk eye guy so she jumped into the water and picked him up. When she hit the ship surface he woke her and she slapped him.

"Zoro" Johnny and Yosaku cried in relief.

"Hey stop it," Johnny and Yosaku said to her but she hit him a few more times. How dare he try to die. He was important to Luffy.

Luffy looked and yelled at them before having a conversation that Azula wished she could hear what was the swordsman saying anyway.

"luffy can you hear!" Zoro yelled. Azula stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for dis appointing you, I know you need the greatest swordsman in the world please forgive me. I solemnly swear from this moment forward that I will never lose again. Until the day comes that I defeat him and take his title. Is that okay, King of the pirates?" Azula smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes. Never mind she wasn't angry with him at all. Her captain yelled his agreement before Hawkeyes set off.

"Usoop,Azula; you guys set off. I leave Nami to you." Her captain yelled.

"Wait I was going to fight with- what about Nami" she asked Usoop and found out about the betrayal.

"NAMI DID WHAT!"

* * *

**I thought about posting here but it seemed a little too short.**

* * *

"Alright we're here, Arlong Park." Johnny said as Azula looked up from where she leaning and tool a look at the upcoming island.

"Arlong Park huh? I wonder what the hideout of the famous grandline pirate is like." Usoop said shaking in fear.

"Quit being cowards" she said to the two as she tried to think of a plan to get the betrayer so she could beat some sense into her.

"First thing first. I think we should see if the ship is here then we should form a plan of attack." Azula said.

"No, I think we should attack. I know she's here." Zoro said.

"Wait you two this is tooo reckless and stupid." Usoop said.

"Yeah, and you know nothing of this place think it threw." Johnny added.

"While you two are blabbering, Nami is getting away so hurry up and lets go." Zoro said and Azula nodded in agreement.

"Yeah lets catch the traitor, and take her to Luffy." Azula said as she stood beside Zoro and started to use her flames and make the boat go faster. It didn't last long consider something really hard hit her head and she saw Zoro with the same pain.

"I'm going to get you for this" Azula threatened blacking out.

.

.

.

When Azula came two she was tied up and Zoro was yelling at Usoop and Johnny.

"USOOP, why am I tied up?" Azula asked as she tried to lightly burn the rope but decided against it when the two jumped ship and her and Zoro were taken hostage. When no body could hear she spoke to Zoro.

"Don't infuriate them Zoro, lets test their will power and escape to fight later. Besides they may have Nami. I think a sneak attack will work." Azula whispered in his ear as she leaned against him for secrecy.

"Alright, a sneak attack it is but how will we get out of these ropes." Zoro asked.

"Did you forget that fire is my element I'll burn them to bits without hurting you of course." She said incase he became a wuss which he didn't ofcourse.

"Fine it's a plan we won't attack until our escape."Zoro said as they made it to their destination infront of some ugly brute. 'So this is a fish man' Azula thought as she watched their behavior. They found humans inferior so a play on their pride will wound them deeper oh and stay out of water. Azula tried to calm herself until this was all over until a voice caught her attention.

"Really sick of listening to your big idea's Arlong" name said as she walked into the light and made Azula gasp and glare.

"why did he call you his navigator Nami you can't honestly expect me to believe you work with him now do you?" Zoro asked and Azula kept her eyes kept down and tried her hardest to keep her mouth shut if her plan was to be successful she needed to make sure they were left unscarred. Well for her at least, Zoro was already wounded.

"Friends of yours Nami?" Arlong asked.

"Don't be ridiculous they are just a duo I scammed. For them to follow me just shows how stupid they are." Nami said as she crouched down in front of us.

"So this who you really are?" Zoro asked.

" I knew you couldn't be trusted Nami, once the opportunity comes I'll turn you to ash." Azula said silently where only Nami and Zoro heard. When Zoro looked at her he saw something scary she had bloodshed in her eyes. She was aiming for the kill this time. She would fight with a black heart and no regret her heart seemed to have turned to stone. This made him winder who she was before she joined the crew. Nami just walked away but there talking was just getting on Azula's nerves so she blew fire at Nami giving her a slight burn on the arm with a tattoo.

"Interesting friend you got there" Arlong mentioned but Azula and Nami both didn't care she walked out and her and Zoro were locked up. After a few minutes Azula burned the ropes and her and Zoro defeated the remaining fishmen and met a fishman named Hachi.

Azula jumped onto the edge and hung her legs.

"Octopus fish man huh? Can I call you octiman than?" Azula teased with a smile. It was time to manipulate.

"My friends call me Hachi,so are you two a marine or a guest?" Hachi asked while refusing Azula's nickname.

"We're guest, say you wouldn't know where Arlong is would you?" Azula asked as she jumped down to be on even ground with him. Zoro followed.

"He is probably at Kokayashi Village. Hop on and I'll give you a ride. You are a guest." Azula shrugged and Zoro followed.

"So why would he be at Kokayashi village." Azujla questioned.

"A long nose freak showed up and Arlong went to check it out."

"How weird." Azula said calmly causing Zoro to look at her. She was manipulating him with ease. Has she had a lot of practice?

"Well here we are, Kokayashi village." HAch said as he helped us out.

"Thanks" Azula said as she tried to sound like Ti Lee.

"Oops I forgot to ask you your names." Hachi said making both freeze and Azula glanced at Zoro who had a tight smile on his face before dropping it because the question was Octiman's joke.

"What a strange man" Zoro said to Azula who nodded in agreement before they headed down the street but somehow headed into a forest.

"Zoro how did we get here?" Azula asked but was unanswered because her captain appeared out of nowhere on a ship with Yosaku and a blonde guy it ran right into Zoro and left her blinking. Afeter a minute she chased them down and tackled Luffy.

"Luffy, you are ok" she laughed as she hugged him before looking at Zoro.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Are you really acting oblivious to a ship crashing into me?" he asked as he struggled to stand up.

"Nothing matters except the captain" she said as she let go and went to inspect the cook.

"Another lovely maiden!" he cried.

"So this is our chef." Azula asked as she bent her back backwards to look at Luffy.

"Yep" was the answer Luffy giggled. His laugh was so cute to her.

"A rose for you my darling." Sanji said out of nowhere.

"Don't think flattery will get you anywhere I'm still mad at all you chefs for holding Luffy captive. I would of turned you to ash if Luffy didn't make me promise not too. Big Meany." She yelled childishly as she turned her back to him.

"Princess, my deepest apologizes it was Zeff's orders." Sanji said trying to apologize.

"Really?"Azula asked with wide eyes.

Sanji nodded.

"I don't hate you anymore." She said and gave him a hug. He startled sparkling with a goofy face that kind of scared Azula so she let go of him and went over to see her captain.

"What about Usoop and Johnny?" Her captain asked making her freeze up while Zoro started yelling about having to find him.

"He's already dead. We are too late. Nami murdered him" Yosaku said as he showed up. Azula's eyes widened and everything seemed to freeze. So this is how true betrayal feels as overwhelming anger and sadness warped into one. She was starting to shake but gained control over herself.

'Usoop' she thought in sadness. ' I didn't show you enough kidness'

* * *

**okay heres another chapter. hope you like.**


End file.
